Naruto's Golden Requiem
by Asura435
Summary: Taking part in the bizarre adventure


In a world of conflict, two youths had clashed because of their opposing ideals. The rain poured down to signify the tragedy happening underneath the vast sky.

Sasuke felt pain flowing through his body as he stood there looking down on his friend's unconscious body.

"You really were too nice for your own good, Naruto" He muttered as he knew he would have died if Naruto had tried to kill him like any normal person.

"We are even with this" Sasuke said as he walked away into the darkness leaving Naruto unconscious

Unlike what Sasuke expected, Naruto was never picked up by Konoha as tragedy struck twice.

"It is better to take the kid now, don't you think Itachi" Kisame said from his position, they had watched the battle and reported

"Hnn"

"Guess you agree" Kisame said with a smirk as he jumped towards Naruto and landed inches away

"Really an unlucky kid, that brat would be the last sight for you" Kisame muttered as he picked up Naruto

Itachi couldn't do anything t change the situation as the leader had changed his mind and wanted to deal with Kyuubi first after his rapid progress had been reported.

'Sorry Jiraiya but Konoha is more important than Naruto'

The world changed and the outcome was a disaster, Kyuubi was sucked into the Gedo statue but as it was out of order it created a problem. The power reacted in unstable manner and worm holes appeared around it.

The two ninja's quickly avoided them and watched as Naruto's body was sucked in.

'Jiraiya is definitely not going to like this, hope it does not hinder his work.' Itachi thought as even the corpse had been lost

* * *

In the modern world where people lived without the knowledge of the mysterious forces in the darkness, Naruto crashed into a building as he dropped from the sky. It was night in the city so no one had noticed a body falling from above and the house owners were out as he crashed into the living room.

Naruto woke up from the shock and breathed in air like a man who had been drowning; he tried to get his bearing and realized that his body was hurt and that he felt uncomfortably weak.

'What happened?'

'Where am I?' Naruto questioned as he got to his feet and looked at the place, it was really foreign style which he couldn't recognize

'This is definitely not Konoha, where am I?' He questioned as he decided to leave and jumped outside to a roof of another house and looked at his surroundings

'What is this place and why can I sense other beings emotions?' Naruto questioned as he felt that he could sense the emotions of people but it was uncontrolled so it was hurting his head, he felt uncomfortable feeling what other people felt

'What is happening to me?' Naruto questioned as he sat down and tried to control the ability, slowly it was held back inside as he realized it used his chakra so he cut of the connection

'The Kyuubi is gone, how?' Naruto realized when he controlled his chakra it was too easy unlike previous times and looked inside, he found the inside empty. There were no more sewers or giant cage, the seal had been destroyed.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt and he moved it up to check, no seal but he could not understand how it happened.

'First I need a place to rest, my body is bad shape. I can feel the healing but it is really slow since the damage seems to be too much and deeper than before.' Naruto thought as he looked around and started jumping from house to house and building to building to find a place to rest.

Finally he found an abandoned building and used the last floor as his temporary residence, "Even if it looks terrible, for now it will have to do." Naruto muttered in a fatigued tone as he leaned against the wall to sleep, he knew the next day was going to be filled with hardship since he didn't understand a word the people said.

* * *

Morning came and Naruto woke up suddenly as the sun light hit his face, he was feeling like he was on enemy ground.

"What do I do? I can't think of anything, this place is weird. Why have I never heard of such things?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he remembered the metal machines he had seen last night

'I should look around maybe I will find someone who can communicate with me and something to eat.' Naruto thought as he exited the building and landed on the ground without being seen, he walked the streets and entered the public washroom and washed his face before continuing on his path.

Naruto walked randomly and as he passed by some shops, he turned around a corner concealing his body as he made a clone which turned into a bird. The bird flew to the shop and took some chips that were put outside; it was too fast for the people to react and vanished to their sight.

The clone flew around the area and came back to him, Naruto received the chips and sat down as he leaned against the wall and ate his breakfast.

'I can't believe I am resorting to stealing but there is no other option, I can't communicate and I don't trust them.'

'But seriously how did I not know that my clone gave me their memories.' Naruto thought as he saw everything the bird did when the clone popped

'It must be because I summoned too many at the same time or something.' Naruto concluded as he got up and walked the streets once again, from his looks he looked like an unusual 16 year old wearing orange jumpsuit which was a result of transformation jutsu or else he would look like a beggar since his clothes were ripped

As he was walking, he saw two guys in the park and one of them was holding a shovel with which he was attacking the younger one.

Naruto couldn't help but interfere as he didn't wish to see someone get hurt badly as the older man was giving of dangerous intentions.

'He's going to kill.' Naruto thought as he pushed the man away before he could hit the shovel on the chest of the younger man with golden hair

"Get lost or I will break you limbs." Naruto threatened but the man didn't understand and couldn't see the difference in strength, just boiled it up to a fluke. He tried to hit Naruto but he dodged it and hit the man's arm breaking it as Naruto wasn't used to such fragile people

The man screamed in pain as he dropped the shovel and the younger one just looked at the scene with casual grace, he didn't seem to be disturbed.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
